The Future Mrs Wade Wilson
by Milkyschitzo626
Summary: An interesting woman joins Team X.  Wade is smitten, the Howlett-Creed brothers are protective, and Dukes is confused.  Hilarity and lemon ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The members of Team X were all assembled in the rec room that was the Mecca of their base: a pin-ball machine sat against one wall, a pool table was in the center, a poker table was a few feet from it, a fridge full of beer was beside the television and speaker system, and various chairs and small tables were thrown in for good measure (one even had a chess set), when Col. William Stryker came in with Agent Zero and someone unknown and unrecognizable with the hood of their jacket covering their face.

"Ah, men, it's good to see you all here," Stryker nodded happily. "We have a new member of our group here, a simply magnificent individual who will be a great asset to us."

Dukes looked up from the TV and at the Col. "What's his name?"

"Anna Jameson," at this all movement in the room stopped and everyone tried to see this girl's face. "Gifted with accelerated healing and speed as well as cognitive projection and agility I feel that she will be a welcomed addition to what we do here."

It was after a moment of silence that Anna removed her hood and her forest green hair spilled down her back. The newest member of Team X was sun tanned from what must have been years out in the sun, had a dusting of freckles across her cheeks, hazel green eyes, distracting curves, and was easily the shortest woman any of the men had ever seen, standing at about 4'10.

"Hi," the woman smiled and waved, her white teeth seeming brighter in contrast to her red lips. "If you guys ever wanna watch a movie on a bigger screen, I'm your girl," she joked lightly.

"You're kidding, right sir?" Wade was the last person to argue about a woman being around, but this girl just didn't seem like she'd be able to hurt someone, much less kill them!

Stryker turned to the merc with a scowl. "No I am not joking Wilson," he replied. "I expect you all to treat her with the same respect that you show one another, and try not to make her too mad." The soldier turned bureaucrat smiled at his newest soldier before departing with Zero behind him.

Any sort of awkward moment that would have presented itself was crushed by James walking up to the girl and introducing himself with a welcoming smile. "Hi Anna, I'm James, that's my brother Victor," the other feral nodded at her silently, "over there is John Wraith," a cowboy hat was tipped in her direction, "across from him is Wade Wilson," she was winked at, "on the couches are Fred Dukes and Chris Bradley," a large blond man and a smaller brunette man nodded and waved in her direction-already recaptured by the television.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Anna announced, bowing her head lightly, a shy smile on her lips. "Did you all know that there's a sword in the ceiling?" her question should have sounded odd, but all it did was start an argument between Victor and Wade about how it was supposed to be returned to the martial artist since none of them could fly and get it down. "Don't worry about it, I got it," she assured.

In a series of jumps and flips the woman had managed to get her feet planted on the metal ceiling and was trying to wrench the katana from it. Anna didn't know it, but now that her jacket was off, her breasts were bouncing with her movements and seemed about ready to fall out of her top until she had finally tugged hard enough for her and the sword to be falling to the floor. Strong arms caught her six feet from the floor and she looked up into Wade's amused eyes. Beaming through giggles, she offered up the weapon and hopped from the arms.

"Here ya go," she tossed what everyone in the room knew to be a very dangerous instrument into the air and wasn't at all surprised when it fell into its sheath on the man's back. "Thanks for catching me handsome," Anna winked and skipped out of the room, unconcerned with the odd looks being shot at her back.


	2. A Dinner Interlude

THIS IS THE OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER FOR THE ENTIRE STORY. MY ONE POSSESSION IS ANNA.

A Dinner Interlude

'Hmm, where do they hide the food around here?' Anna thought to herself as she slowed her skip to a casual stroll. 'Nope, not it, no, nah, damn!' She checked all of the rooms around her and to her great displeasure none of them were a kitchen.

Anna was beginning to become quite frustrated and couldn't help that her mutation began to project food and ticking clocks around her. Every time that she was hungry beyond reason this would happen and like all the times before she began to race through the surrounding halls, banging open doors until she found what she was looking for. Shockingly enough the kitchen happened to be connected to the rec room by a previously unseen sliding glass door and the young woman face palmed when she came to this realization. The kitchen wasn't anything fancy, a stove, microwave, toaster, coffee pot, fridge, sink, dish washer, cabinets, countertops, pantry, and dining table made up the room and she grinned at finding waffles in the freezer.

"Success!" She cheered, dashing around the space and making herself the best dinner replacement ever! "I'm eatin' waffles, syrupy waffles, yum, yum, yum!" The words were sung happily as she got ready to shovel a forkful of syrup covered waffle into her mouth, but stopped when she saw James and John looking at her in shock, had neither one had ever seen a hungry woman before? "What? I missed a lot of meals running from city to city."

As she munched happily on the food she prepared for her enjoyment she was joined at the table by the two men who seemed to be fascinated with her eating habits. Apparently, a woman eating was something foreign to them.

"Ya know, a girl gets mighty self-conscious being stared at while she tries to eat," the statement had the desired result as both men began to look elsewhere. "Where did you two think I got my curves from, filter feeding? Sorry, but I eat unlike those sorry excuses for women that seem to make the cover of magazines." The contempt in her voice was so think that James was pretty sure he could feel it on his skin.

"Good to know. Nothing wrong with a woman with some flesh on her," he smiled kindly, seemingly relieved that the newbie in his crew wasn't someone that they would have to worry about passing out on them from starvation or anything.

John nodded, also smiling at the woman before him. This girl was comfortable with her body just the way it was and that confidence was appealing enough that her actual body shape was unimportant. "Gotta love a woman with an appetite. Ya know, I was impressed that you were able to get that blade from the ceiling, I've been working on it in my free time and was about to give it up as a lost cause."

Anna preened under the obvious praise, something she was rarely the recipient of. "It wasn't that bad, I was surprised that Wade caught me, with my agility I was going to land on my feet easily," it was true, she could not fathom why a man who made his fortune off of people's deaths was willing to go out his way to 'save' her. "I guess it doesn't really matter, soon enough we'll all be looking out for each other's lives."

Even though the subject was 'closed', Anna couldn't stop herself from considering the merc's actions and merely chopped it up to his gratitude for saving one of his beloved katanas.


End file.
